Obsidian
by polymorphicsentientrock
Summary: The war has just started, Pink Diamond has a new secret project. A gem, created from obsidian, sharp but fragile. After being tested by the Diamond, she is taken by the crystal gems.
1. Chapter 1

**3,049 words 16,712 characters**

First there was the smooth sound of drilling, then there was light. When she emerged she saw a peridot and one pearl "That Peridot must be very important to have a pearl huh."

-What is your gemstone specification, warrior?  
-Obsidian.  
-And your facet?  
-What's a facet? My gem doesn't have one.  
The Peridot then proceeded to write something on the computer attached to her forearm.  
-Come with me, Pink Diamond wants to see you.  
The three gems began walking through the kindergarten. Obsidian noticed various quartz soldiers, Jaspers, Tangerine quartzes and many more, but she noticed that there were no others like her "Well that's weird...". After walking a little bit more, they arrived at a massive door. The Peridot then entered a code on its front, revealing two gems, one was huge, having pink hair and a body that made her feel quite small. The other one, she deduced, was her bodyguard, she was around her size, but had battle gear on, and a pentagon carved into her pink gem."I haven't seen anyone like her in the kindergarten...".  
-My diamond,-said Peridot-the experiment emerged a little early, and I brought her here as you ordered.  
-Very good...- she spoke in a very deep and menacing voice- let's take her to the cloud arena and see what she's capable of.  
-But she's just emerged! She might not even know about her weapon, given the small amount of time she took to emerge!...My diamond.-"What's a gem weapon?", wondered Obsidian.  
-I don't care, we'll see what she can do NOW, do you understand?  
-Yes, my diamond.-said Peridot, defeated.  
After the conversation was over, she noticed that the pearl was behind the pink gem. They were whispering something, but she couldn't listen.  
Immediately after the talking ended, all gems there started to walk toward a blue circle a little elevated from the ground. "I think this is what a warp pad is." They then stood inside it and, suddenly, they were in the middle of a blue tunnel, only to be taken to another circle that was exactly identical to the first. "And this is what they do, huh".  
The Peridot approached her and said:  
-You are going to be tested in the battlefield, you're going against another gem.  
-Cool.  
-Your opponent is not gonna be easy, there will be 3 Jaspers waiting for you there.  
-Seriously, 3 JASPERS?!  
-Yep.  
That Peridot then went to stand at Pink diamond's side  
-Peridot, you are the chief kindergartener, correct?  
-Yes, my diamond?  
-I want to know what exactly are your expectations for this gem. We did spend much effort finding the materials to create her.  
-Well, my diamond, since she emerged early, I wouldn't expect her to know her full capabilities yet. It might be possible that she has the power but doesn't know how to use it. We made her from Obsidian, the material I mentioned we found early this century. Exclusive to earth as far as we know. It can be sharpened to an extent we had never seen before, it broke in the molecular level and made microscopic fractures on itself, hence the quantity we had to amass. We think she might be uns...  
-I know about that, just tell what you think she is capable of in a fight.  
-I'm sorry, my diamond. I think she might have been able to stand her ground against the Rose quartz gem you use as your bodyguard, but she came out earlier so... Well, there are 2 possibilities. One is that she didn't have time to really absorb all the power she was supposed to and came out less powerful than expected. the other, well the other is less likely, but...  
-Tell me, what is the other?  
-She might have come out with more raw power than we thought, but if that's the case, she'll have to refine it, and that may take a while.  
After waiting for nearly one hour, Obsidian began wondering when it was gonna start. She was then pulled in an arena."It's more beautiful than I expected...". The arena was clearly shaped after the diamonds, with the diamond authority symbol carved on the center of it. She quickly stopped admiring the arena when a punch came close to hitting her on the face. The fight began.  
Even Obsidian herself was curious to see her limits. She then started running around without any real reason other than knowing what she could do. The Jaspers felt insulted that the new gem wasn't even thinking of them as a threat. They wanted to make that change, one of them swiftly punched her in the face, she was sent flying across the room, but noticed she didn't feel that much pain. The next step was to see how strong she was, and what better way than hit that Jasper back in the guts. Before she realized it, she was already in front of the yellow gem and punched her, sending her flying across the room, everyone looking at them was clearly surprised. Even Obsidian wondered what happened."Well, it looks like I'm not in control right now, I'll have to fix that later, I've got a fight to win.". The rest of the fight was much more intense. The Jaspers started to take the fight seriously, they started attacking in combos, Obsidian had no idea on how to defend herself, but apparently, her body did. Although with some apparent effort, she managed to dodge the attacks but she didn't land any hits. But the yellow gems made a mistake, they summoned their weapons, one helmet, one leg blade "Well that's weird. A blade attached to the leg, it must be pretty hard to walk with that", and one dagger. "Well, if they can do that, so can I.", she started to focus on the gem in her palm. It started glowing "C'mon, c'mon, I know you can do this.". A sword started forming , Obsidian was sweating and it looked like she wasn't gonna make it, the image started to shake, and the Jaspers stopped to take a laugh. She was ready to give up when a sword popped out of her hand, it had various dents "This is pretty 's see what this baby can do". But when the Jaspers noticed the weapon in her hand, they advanced to poof the gem. But they didn't, they couldn't move, even though they were a warrior race that was supposed to adjust to gravity instantly, they were so heavy they didn't have strength enough to walk. They then turned their head to the black gem and saw her with a raised hand, and in that hand, there was a black gem with an octagon shape, not a circle, something they had never witnessed before.  
That gem was very different, she knew that. After the sword formed, she had a sudden realization of what she could do and who she was supposed to serve, her mind was being bombarded with impressions of her doing some stuff she didn't know she should do. "Well, it was pretty hard to understand anything, but I think I got something. I can make gems feel like they are under a very strong gravity by raising my hand apparently, that's awesome. Let's try it out.". Her hand rose in the air and the gems before her fell "Dude, this is awesome.". But that didn't last much. After a little while, around 10 seconds, they were up again and were coming to end the battle, without much control, she managed to hit the first ones, but the other 2 were unscathed and managed to hit her, the first on in the chest and the second head butted her. She realized that she was now controlling her own body and that she could get much more power off of her punches. She had finally understood what she could do, she was quite strong for a gem, being able to take one of the Jaspers out when the gem wasn't looking, she apparently decided that Obsidian wasn't worth her time "Big mistake". The other two quickly reacted to what had happened. They used their dash attacks and were hitting that gem quite hard, until she was able to grab the first and hit her with the sword she remembered was in her palm. It destabilized the gem.  
-It seems that her sword is doing what it was supposed to do, my diamond.  
-And what is it supposed to do?  
-We designed it so that it would penetrate the physical form of a gem and rip the particles apart, making the one in contact with it unstable and forcing them to retreat to their gemstone.  
-It seems like our little experiment worked out. Now go back to your station and get ready to make another 5 batches of this gem.  
-That is bound to take a while, my diamond, the material we used to make her can be sharpened to extreme extents, but it is very fragile, due to its breaking in order to be sharp, we needed to gather roughly one metric ton of it and put it in the mantle of the plane just to form this one gem!  
-You have as long as you need. Now go and stop questioning my orders, or you will be broken for indiscipline.  
-Yes, my diamond.  
-No you don't!- screamed the bodyguard standing quietly beside the giant being while she was jumping to block the exit. The pearl next to her followed.  
-What is the meaning of this?!  
-You are not going to wither this planet any further Pink Diamond, leave this planet now. I don't want to fight you.  
-Ha, like you could do that. I'm calling the Ruby guards.- said Pink Diamond while writing something on her computer.  
Obsidian didn't feel good after that, she couldn't feel herself. She was fading. She was poofed without being hit by anything, it's just that her gem called her back, it was weird, that wasn't supposed to happen...  
Rose, Pearl, Peridot and Pink Diamond were still in an argument when the rubies arrived. There were 10 of them, all of them had their gemstones in different location, leg, arm, shin, eyeball. But they weren't the only ones going there, one Jasper had been called as well.  
The ruby squad didn't even notice Pearl when they saw Rose, a very big gem, she was magnificent, curly pink hair and they could see a shield coming out of her gem. They couldn't stop staring at her, when 5 of them were poofed. The one with the gem on her eyeball realized they had to do something, but it was too late, she saw a straight saber that she hadn't noticed before. That saber struck the Peridot, destabilizing her, but what took her attention was the same saber PIERCING THROUGH HER DIAMOND. Just the shock from seeing that made her want to get out of there, but that wasn't necessary. She was poofed by a pearl. A PEARL. And her diamond wasn't there anymore, but the last thing she saw was a Jasper punching that rebel quartz in the face. She was glad there was someone stronger than her to put things into order.  
After the fight, Rose saw a black octagon in the middle of the arena blow her. She was curious to see what would emerge from it, so she just jumped down and tried to grab it. Her hand was cut immediately. She decided to bubble that gem for some time, at least until they were safe, the young rebellion wouldn't have a chance against Pink Diamond's hole army.  
When they got to the base, Bismuth was waiting anxiously.  
-So did you guys do it?  
-Unfortunately, yes...-said pearl.  
Bismuth noticed that Rose had a bubble with her.  
-Who is that, Rose?  
-I don't know, I wanted to find that out.  
As soon as she retreated back to her gemstone, Obsidian saw everything that had flashed against her eyes previously, but with more clarity she understood why she was unstable, and that her gem would call her back after using too much of her powers."I shouldn't have tried all those things out against those Jaspers.", but there was one thing more, it pictured her waving her hands like she was punching and using her powers against something, but there was nothing there. It was starting to form a word."Trai".Time stopped. She wasn't there anymore. And she instantaneously got back to her original form.  
-Where am I?  
-You are in the new quarters, soldier, state your gem specs.  
-I am Obsidian. I really don't know why I'm here, could you explain it to me?  
-I've never heard of an Obsidian before-said Bismuth.  
-Neither do we, right Rose?  
-No, neither do we. Well, you are here because I saw your gem in the arena and started to get curious of who you are.  
-Well, I think I'm the most unstable gem to have ever existed, I can't even think about something for too long, I'm strong, don't get me wrong, I was designed to be, but I don't know if I really can. I don't even understand what I was supposed to do, they thought that just saying: "YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO SERVE PINK DIAMOND AND ASSIST HER IN ANY WAY YOU CAN" was enough. I don't know, I just don't know. I really need to get stronger before saying anything else- She didn't mean physically of course, but the multi-coloured gem didn't notice that."It might be that my gem was telling me to train"  
-Well, didn't you say you were designed to be strong?  
-That's not what she meant Bismuth.-said Rose with a tone of pity in her voice- I think we should just leave her alone for a while.  
-Well now, we don't have a choice, she's already gone.  
Both, the pink and the innie gem looked at the pearl and didn't see anything beside her, where there should be a slim, black gem, there was nothing. The Obsidian was already on top of the hill close to where they were, throwing punches to the air and throwing rock in the ocean in an enraged state. She was crying."I'm not even worth the rock I was made of. I shouldn't be here". She was trying to summon her weapon again, but she noticed it wasn't coming, instead a hologram came out. Not a hologram of herself though, it was just a projection of a place, a chaotic battlefield. Various gems trying to kill each other and among those, there she was fighting along those rebel gems. She refused to believe it, but the holo soon faded when she noticed Bismuth was approaching.  
-Not feeling good?  
-Why would I?  
-Nothing, nothing… You looked like you were training a little, mind if I join in?  
-Sure, why not. You want to spar or something?  
-Yeah, that'd be perfect.  
The black gem thought it would be easy to take the blacksmith down, I mean, a warrior against a Bismuth, pfff… But that wasn't the case."Wow, a Bismuth isn't supposed to be this strong, is it?".She felt like the opposing gem might have passed through what she had, she wasn't as strong as she was supposed to be,she didn't have the control over herself like she was supposed to have. But that didn't stop Bismuth, she just fought on and eventually made it out of her demons."Maybe I can do that too." She felt some kind of warmth coming from the renegades. Maybe the vision wasn't so bad after the fight, they felt a bond growing between them, not one of pity, no, one of friendship.  
-You hit pretty hard.  
-Well, my scissors aren't as sharp as your sword though.  
-Sharp enough to throw me off-balance. This is probably the best fight I've had so far.  
-Well, pleasure doing Bismuth with you.  
Obsidian allowed herself to let out a gem was pretty funny, she wanted to talk more, but that damn gemstone didn't let her. She was inside her little word again.  
Bismuth didn't know what happened, she saw the gem before her retreat to her gem, she didn't do anything. Her hand tried to grab the hexagon shaped rock, but it cut her. A mere gemstone cut her. She just left it on the ground, she wondered why that happened, it might be that Obi, the new nickname she had just gave her, didn't want her company anymore, but she wasn't going to give up any time soon. She would stay there for as long as she needed. She sat down. She didn't think she would spend much time there.  
Inside the gem's core, Obsidian was having a hard time. She was trying to get back to the physical world. She didn't have anything to do in there, no visions, anything would be enough for her, she didn't think she deserved that much. She decided to stop focusing in getting out of the stone and just think about her new friend. "She ain't bad at all, it would be nice to know her a little bit better. I would be doing that if it wasn't for this cursed piece of rock in my palm. Well, I think she did more than enough for me. She showed me I could get better. I'm not just what the diamonds wanted, I'm much more." She didn't notice that she spent around 3 hours thinking about it, but she was already crying. She knew she needed to be stronger, but she didn't have to do it alone, she had Bismuth."BISMUTH!".Remembering that the innie gem might be still there, she turned her attention to getting out and thanking her.  
She thought wrong. She saw the sun go down while she was there, 3 whole hours had passed since Obi 'passed out', she was ready to give up, but she changed her mind when it started glowing. Not like anything was coming out, much more likely, something was trying to escape. It didn't stop flashing for roughly 15 minutes, but when it was all over, she got just up to see the black gem crying. She didn't even have time to react, she was already by her side and she wouldn't stop saying:  
-Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Earth really was a beautiful place. Stunning views, gorgeous colours and relaxing sounds, but there wasn't anything that was worth protecting, thought Obsidian " _Then, what were these guys doing here? I should ask Bismuth later._ ". She was seated on the edge of the hill above the base, over the head of who she thought was the leader, Rose Quartz. Of course Rose noticed the black gem watching over them like a hawk, she wasn't even trying to conceal her presence, looking straight at her. There were around 10 other gems there, all of them new recruits, their numbers had grown a lot since the attack on Pink Diamond, they probably thought that to do that, they needed a big army, well that was not the case, before the attack, they had around 63 gems, that was less than the number of Peridots in Alpha kindergarten alone. Those numbers had more than tripled, and not only did servant gems like pearls enter, but warriors had also joined the group, there were Jaspers, Amethysts, Ametrines and Tourmalines had joined, all from the quartz division of fighters who wanted to take part in the growing rebellion.

Bismuth was working extremely hard to outfit all of those who had joined, but she was managing to make the best weapons for any gem that came to her. Unfortunately, no other blacksmiths were there to help her. Homeworld was afraid that, if they sent more Bismuths to earth, they could potentially help the Diamond shattering rebellion create bigger and better arsenals. But Bismuth wasn't the only hard-working gem around. Since Obsidian joined the crystal gems, a class of elite gems within the rebellion, she had been training non-stop. She would often retreat to her gemstone for no apparent reason, but that was starting to fade away, she became a strong gem after all, she had been getting stronger for around 3 years. That created a mask around her, she was different, not like anything they had ever seen, she was unique. Gems treated her differently, they were afraid of her, even Rose feared what she could do if she went back to her roots and betrayed the rebels, although with their new numbers would suppress her more quickly than before, she could immobilise them during battle with her "illusion gravity" ability.

" _We haven't had a battle in a long time, we should spar a little before the others start to think we're just some quiet group that just sits around._ ", thought Bismuth, " _We should organise something like a battle royale soon, I'll talk to Rose about that later, right now, I need to focus on forging._ " She was making some tweaking in a sword, not as sharp as the black colored gem's one, but good enough, she just sharpened it a little and added a better guard and it voi'la, it was done.

-Pleasure doing Bismuth with you.-" _I really should go see Obi_ "

-Sure- said the Ametrine that had received the new and better version of her weapon.

After working on a few other weapons, roughly 10, she went to chat with her friend.

-So, are you working hard or hardly working?- asked Bismuth to the dark gem.

-Very funny, but I think I've managed to get around the random poofing problem, I'll have to do something that I don't think you guys would be very fond of.

-Really? Tell me, what is it?

-Well, I popped out ofthe ground earlier than I was supposed to, so that means that I didn't absorb as much energy as I needed to. I got to absorb more, or I'll continue doing this.

-That's no good, you would only harm the Earth even more, Rose would never allow it.

-I didn't say it needed to be on Earth, if we managed to hijack a ship from all of those gems coming to Earth, we could fly to the nearest planet and I wouldn't harm anyone, we've already confirmed that there isn't any other planets with life in this solar system, haven't we?

-You talk about hijacking a ship from Yellow, Blue or even White Diamond's ship like it was easy. Don't you know those things are filled with soldiers?

-Actually, I don't, I'm only around 50 years old, don't you remember, I was made in the same day you attacked Pink Diamond.

-Oh yeah, forgot 'bout that. If you really need to that, we'll need a distraction, we should probably talk with Rose to see what she can do.

-That's probably a good idea.- She didn't really want to talk with the pink gem, she knew that Rose was afraid that she would turn on them. " _But this might be a good way to prove that I won't do that. Yeah, I think it's for the best_ "- Ok, let's go.

She was just a jump below them, literally. When they landed, they quickly noticed a few new faces. Staring straight at them." _Why are they doing this?_ " Bismuth was about to shout at them, but she realized, they weren't staring at her, they were staring at Obsidian. She was going to go and punch one of them in the face, but she felt a hand landing on her shoulder, she looked back to see Obsidian defeated, she didn't have the will to react, she seemed to be depressed, that cold stare coming from all those gems would explain why she never opened up in front of them, in fact she didn't even appear to the casual reunions very often. Only when it was for the Crystal gems, which were about 7 gems, the original creators of the group, Rose, Bismuth, Biggs, Crazy Lace and Snowflake. And the exception, Obsidian. She was only there so that she wouldn't turn on the group, but the innie gem knew she wouldn't do it. Not everyone agreed with her. Not even Rose, the gem that always said that they could be something else.

-Hey there Bismuth, I need to talk to you for a little bit.

-Yeah, we need to do that too, let's go somewhere more private.

-First I need to talk to you, Bismuth. Now.

-Just wait a little, OK?

-Sure…-" _I really don't think that's a good idea._ "

After the only two gems that didn't treat her with outright disgust gone, she was alone among all of the new recruits that had just finished taking up arms against the Diamonds. None of them even tried to approach her, none of them knew anything about her, but they didn't want her to exist. She thought that way the first time she felt useless, but it wasn't like that anymore… Everyone was useless, they weren't doing anything to hit Homeworld, the only thing that was different was that they could choose what to do. Some of them, like Rose and Bismuth, were doing something. Rose was planning an offensive on the soon to arrive Blue Diamond, and Bismuth was outfitting the people who would fight the battle. She wasn't doing anything.

-So Rose, what's going on?

-Well, Bismuth, I need to talk to you about Blue Diamond. If she gets here now, we won't be able to fight her AND Yellow Diamond at the same time. Not without major numbers of gems joining us.

-Just be glad that White Diamond can't be bothered with this yet.

-Well, do you have any ideas to help?

-We could wait until our numbers are high enough.

-That won't do, the gems here are getting tired of waiting.

-'Bout that, we could make a sparring session, it could help them get better at fighting, we could even do a I doubt they would be more bored than they already are.

-That's actually a good idea. We should do that, but what did you have to say back there?

-Well, Obi had an idea on how to fix that problem, when she just goes back into her gemstone.

-How?

-We could put her back into the ground so she absorbs more energy, she told me she came out earlier than she was supposed to, it could help her.

-NO, doesn't she know that the earth is damaged when we do that.

-Calm down Rose, she know what she's doing. She came up with a way of doing it without harming THIS planet. We could steal one of the ships coming here as soon as they land, the ones that are already here are already in secure locations we don't even know about.

-Like that would be easy.

-That's why we were going to talk to you, we'll need a distraction.

-I think we could do that.-"Blue Diamond is coming, and an attack could bring even more people to our side, we don't have anything to lose if we do this right"-But I don't think we can give you more than two minutes.

-That's all we'll need.

When she came back to the main part of the base, she couldn't see Obsidian, she wasn't there. She started to worry for the black gem.

-Obi! Where are you?! OBI!

-Up here!

-Oh there you are…-" _Damn, I was already freaking out._ "- I think Rose is gonna plan the attack.

-Great, and you two couldn't even take me with you.

She was right, they didn't talk about anything dangerous. Isn't it suspicious that the one gem that started a rebellion against the whole gem empire wouldn't want to talk in front of one of the first warriors to join her?Why was she so scared?

Blue Diamond was coming to the planet very soon. Rose needed to think of something quick." _A large scale attack wouldn't be very good for us. It's better that we just take the Crystal Gems. Bismuth and Obsidian take the ship they want while we distract them. Well, Biggs, Snowflake and Crazy Lace are the best at infiltration, but I don't think they can really fight that well. But what if they take me and pearl in our stones and then release us. That is a good idea I'll have to think it in more now, I think we should do that spar Bismuth mentioned._ ". Rose needed to call all the others over to make the fight, but it only took around 3 hours to do so.

-Well, guys, this is gonna be the first battle royale in the history of the rebellion. We're going to turn this into something that will happen frequently in the future everyone, no problem if you don't know how to fight. There will be no rules, just give your all.

Of course Obsidian didn't think it was a good idea, she still didn't know how to control her powers, she honed them, but it was too much for her. Before anyone could say no, the fight started, it was everyone vs. everyone. Obsidian didn't think many gems could be that strong, strong enough to fight her. She turned out to be right. No one even approached her to fight, she was about to go away when someone landed in front of her.

-Going away so soon? I was really excited to see what you can do now.

-Well, I didn't think you were even gonna ask for it Bis...ROSE?!

-What, expecting someone else?

-Kinda, but this might be more fun.

Obsidian always saw Rose as calm and collected, not ever showing any weakness." _Well, it isn't just me who can't suppress the warrior inside, huh._ " Rose clearly thought she had the upper hand, just the expression on her face showed that. She had her sword drawn, but what she didn't notice was that the black gem had a shield on her back, Bismuth made it for her. It wasn't as perfect as Rose's sword, but it was made out of a material that resembled the composition of a rock that the earthlings called Granite, a mixture of quartz and the feldspar found on earth." _A decent shield, but I don't think it's gonna hold back my sword._ ". Obsidian was quick to make the first move, what surprised the pink gem, she saw the hexagon-shaped rock as a waiter, someone that just reacted to what happened, she expected her to be quick. She was surprised after the opponent's offensive. The strike was powerful enough to send her a few feet back, but she wasn't gonna let that slide. As soon as she landed, she jumped in the direction of the dark one." _Let's see what that shield can do._ ". The sword hit with astounding force, but it didn't even chip the rock. Obsidian asked Bismuth to make it out of Granite with that in mind. Although it wasn't her first idea, Bismuth thought it would turn out to be more resistant with that mix of rocks. Obsidian was strong, but Rose… Rose was brutal, she almost threw her out of balance, but her 'wild' side took over. It just deflected the hit off to the side and countered with one fast strike, passing very close to the other's gemstone. She wasn't poofed, oh no, Rose wasn't gonna let that happen in front of everyone. She had to win. She didn't have much time to think about that. Her opponent came back stronger and quicker than before. She threw her sword like a spear, Rose, instinctively tried to grab it, cutting her hand in the process. What happened next was very unexpected for anyone around seeing the duel. Too much smoke. Both gems were out. Only Bismuth, who stopped fighting as soon as she saw her friend pick a fight with the strongest gem she knew. She saw two blades passing through two bodies. Rose defeated Obi and Obi defeated Rose." _I've got a bad feeling about this._ ".


End file.
